Nanase
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Vengeance: Windmill |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Zephyr |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Mayu Iizuka}} "A-After what you did to me... Y-You better take responsibility as a man!" Nanase (ナナセ) is a middle school student who got awakened as an In-Birth by an accident. Now she chases after Hyde for vengeance. She was introduced as a playable character in the console version of Exe:Late. Background Wind of the Night, "Dancing Girl of Revenge". A mysterious girl, chasing after Hyde for reasons unbeknownst. While she cries, "If you're a man, take responsibility!", the exact details of the quarrel is unknown -- that is between the two of them. She wields a long sword with ease, and fights opponents with a style that almost toys with her opponents. Underneath this Night, she finally finds the man she's looking for, the kid with a "Red Sword". Following the rumors, she dives into danger head first, making her way to the Abyss.Introduction on the official site Information Nanase is a middle-school student and a few years younger than Hyde and Seth, and is a junior schoolmate of her senior, Phonon. She wears her school uniform during the Hollow Night. Appearance Nanase is a young girl with light brown hair in pigtails and green eyes. She wears a school uniform that consists of a white shirt with a tan vest and a light green bow tie, a green miniskirt, and brown small ankle-combat boots with wings attached to them. At time before Yoshiko changes her identity as Phonon, Nanase used to have boyish-short hair which was tied to how she used to act. Personality Nanase has a tendency to jump to conclusions and doesn't consider alternate possibilities, such as the Void that bit her being the reason she's an In-Birth instead of Hyde (who in reality had saved her life) and, due to her lack of information, thinks that Hyde is also responsible for others' abilities. When distressed, she tends to have a poor choice of words when expressing it that result in double entendres, causing those around her to think she's talking about her sexual history. Story Approximately two weeks before the game's story, Nanase was attacked by a Void. Fortunately, Hyde managed to save her although the Void's bite triggered her transformation into an In-Birth. Due to her lack of information regarding In-Birth, she believed that Hyde was responsible for her becoming a "monster" and has since been stalking him to exact her revenge and force him to "take responsibility". When the Hollow Night begins, Nanase feels that it is the ideal time to settle her vendetta against Hyde and seeks him out, completely unaware of the dangers the Night brings. On the way she encounters Vatista (who herself had just recently encountered Hyde) and, due to Vatista's rather vague description on her encounter, believed that Hyde forced Vatista to satisfy a cosplay fetish. When Vatista doesn't reveal Hyde's location, Nanase fights her. Later, Nanase meets Linne and identifies her as the girl who's always with Hyde. Nanase expresses her distress at her condition, but due to her unclear description, causes Linne to think that Hyde had a sexual relationship with her. When Linne refuses to reveal Hyde's location, Nanase fights her as well. Afterwards, Nanase encounters Orie and once again uses double entendres to express her distress, causing Orie to think that Hyde had sexually assaulted her. When Nanase is once again denied Hyde's location, she fights Orie. Nanase then reaches the Altar and encounters Hilda. When Nanase's frustration at not finding Hyde finally reaching it's peak, she fights Hilda as a warm-up for her future fight with Hyde and wins. Hyde then shows up and is surprised to see Hilda already defeated. Having found the object of her vendetta, Nanase demands that Hyde take responsibility for his actions. Vatista, Linne, and Orie then show up, each asking Hyde if what Nanase told them was true. Hyde, who is completely unaware why they are all angry at him, decides to try calming Nanase down by fighting her. When Nanase wins, Hyde flees with the four girls chasing after him. The girls lose sight of Hyde and Nanase begins complaining about how, because of Hyde, she's now an In-Birth. Realizing that the entire situation was all a misunderstanding, the girls explain to Nanase the real reason why she's an In-Birth. Accepting that Hyde isn't the one at fault, Nanase decides to let go of her misguided grudge but insists that she isn't doing it to be nice. Abilities Nanase's ability is the "EXS of Vengeance" ( ): Windmill ( ), which grants her the power to control and manipulate the wind. According to her concept art, she can create wing-shaped objects known as Winglets ( ) that can be seen on her boots. She fights with a huge blade that is longer than herself named Zephyr ( ). The use of her wind powers allows Nanase to make the blade feel lighter and easier to swing. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= She flutters. Receiving the pure air from the blue sky on her body. The reason she had fallen into in-birth. Going after the boy with the red blade. wondering under this night, tonight again. Pale and flexible limbs. The devoured and disgraced body --- The innocent face sometimes clouds. Is this really the feeling of grudge. The story will be revealed... maybe. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= She dances. Taking on the pure air from the night sky, she seeks the one who turned her into an in-birth. The young boy with a long, red blade. Her pure and silky white skin. That is constrasted with her body, that has been consumed by the night. The traces of her innocence are clouded. IS what she's feeling truly the desire for vengeance? Perhaps the answer will present itself in the story... maybe. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Nanase's gameplay from here! Gallery Trivia * Nanase's blade gets its name from a Greek god "Zephyrys" who was a messenger of spring and a personification of the west wind - the most gentle wind. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Playable Characters